Gentle Oaks
by HikaruShedio
Summary: Ruri a unknown earth nation dancer asked by a friend to dance for the Fire Lords 18th birthday, feeling she owes her friend she agrees to dance but what will come of it you will have to wait and see.  Oh slight Angg Katara references made


Disclaimer: This is something I started a long time ago after finishing Avatar the Last Airbender, This came to mind becuase I simply do not ever see Zuko and Mai staying together but htat is my opininon and I warn now that this is a story based on Zuko being with an OC and OC I made just for him or at least what I think he would have liked. If you dont like it dont read it thank you.

P.s. The song is Every Heart song by BoA  
Lyrics written by Natsumi Watanabe  
From the anime Inuyasha

Gentle Oaks: Prelude

I sighed running my hand threw my hair this was by far the worst 18th birthday ever just the week before I had a horrible fight with my now ex girl friend, a girl I thought I would be able to live my life out with forever but she was just so…

"ugh" I groaned as I heard knocking on the door

"Lord Zuko your guest have arrived" the servant bowed as I nodded to him knowing I should go down it was after all my own 18th birthday party that my good friend Angg and the love of his life I rolled my eyes at this thought threw for me, they told me that they had gotten a friend of there's to dance and sing for the party so with a defeated sigh headed down to the palaces ball room. Thinking back it was strange to be able to call Angg my friend less then two years ago I was trying to capture him to restore my honor then I restored my own honor by taking the fire nations control out of my sister and fathers cruel hands'

"Zuko" Angg called untucking his hands and standing up he was wearing the yellow robes of his people, a tribute I suspected to his past teacher. A girl with brown hair smiled as well

"Happy birthday Zuko"

"thank you Katara" I answered politely as she frowned slightly with a sympathetic look

"I heard about Mai, I am sorry Zuko I never thought she would do that to you" I nodded my amber eyes only narrowing slightly

"its alright, it didn't seem like it was going to work out anyways" I answered honestly as I began to move threw the crowd Angg and Katara on either side of me I nodded to several who wished me happy birthday greetings

"ohh" Angg said smiling at Katara with a mischievous as he wheeled me towards where a stage had been set up and a girl dressed in earth nation garb came out I wasn't paying to much attention till she began singing her voice captivated, the band giving a gentle sound she moved slowly gracefully

**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**

**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**

**Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**

**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**

My eyes widened as I watched her move her long brown hair flowing around, its single braid and long bangs that hid her eyes only giving more grace to the dance, as she moved her clothing, a green dress that split at her hips and had soft intricate tan almost white designs one the bottom half grayish black pants underneath with bells attached to her left leg by a silk green ribbon gave a soft extra rhythm to the music's beat as she sang. She wore green shoes and one black finger less glove the other arm covered with a long fishnet glove. The green beads in her bangs, and the ribbons attached to her waist and the end of her braid along with the long scarf and silver bracelets that climbed the arm with the shorter glove added something to the outfit that caused you to become entranced in her dancing. I concluded all of this in a matter of seconds.

**(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**

**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**

**Round & Round the planets revolve around the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

The ball room had fallen into silence all becoming just as captivated by this singer as I was. Angg's smile only grew as Katara closed her eyes and swayed softly with the music.

**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**

**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**

**All of us want to take a lasting happiness**

**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep**

**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**

**We have peace of mind**

**Someday all the people find the way to love**

Eyes could be seen closing all around as other to become entranced by her music and her dance that seemed to be like the wind itself.

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

I could almost taste the emotion, as it hit me and everyone else deeply almost as if we were listing to a story of an epic love that would fight to be acknowledge.

**There is the warm heart places on my mind**

**In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet**

**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**

**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**

**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

As the song pulled to a close I watched wide eyed as she spun finishing the dance in a subtle but graceful way and bowed before getting of the stage.

"Angg who was she" I asked as something about her tugged at my mind.

"I honestly don't know to much about her" Angg smiled as Katara stepped into the conversation

"We meet her in Omashu while you were still tracking us, all we know is that she's a wonderful dancer whose songs always hold great emotion it was how she made her living, her name is Ruri" I nodded soon the party was over and my guest left I sighed grateful as I headed to bed my mind still entranced by that dancer, Ruri. I would find out just who she was.


End file.
